


Property Management

by GoodbyeBlues



Series: Investigative Journalism [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Apartment hunting, Blow Jobs, Cacti - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodbyeBlues/pseuds/GoodbyeBlues
Summary: A year into their relationship, Bucky and Steve are apartment hunting. Bucky resorts to some unconventional tactics to ensure the correct choice for a new home is made.





	Property Management

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> I lasted, what, one whole day without writing anything? Cool. Good self-discipline, self. 
> 
> Please enjoy this small smutty one shot that I wrote at one o'clock in the morning! (Again, self-discipline is just fucking amazing up in here.)

 

 

Seven apartments. Seven. 

 

They had viewed six buildings already today, and were about to enter lucky number seven. 

 

Bucky Barnes didn’t even care if it was haunted by Victorian ghost children (the scariest of ghosts) at this point. They were closing on a fucking apartment today.  

 

Steve and Bucky crossed the threshold of number seven together, and Bucky let out a breath. No ghosts. Just tall, arching windows that were currently gleaming in the sunshine, allowing pools of light to spill happily onto beaten hardwood floors. Weathered wood beams and exposed brick walls were peeking around corners, winking in their cheerfulness, delighting in the attention of new eyes. There were wide mouldings and window ledges, tall ceilings and obsidian countertops, ready to receive gentle breezes, coffee cups, and Sunday morning newspapers. 

 

Also a big-ass bathtub for two. With jets. Jets!

 

Bucky had to live here. 

 

Steve had a line between his eyebrows. Oh no. 

 

Bucky had to act fast. 

 

“Can we have some time alone to look around? To get a feel for the place?” Bucky flashed his most charming smile at the realtor and she blushed, nodding agreeably and promising to be back in an hour. It had been over a year and Bucky still wasn’t used to being kinda-slightly-famous still, having random people get all giggly and red around him, just because of his association to Steve. Steve was totally used to it, it was hardly on his radar anymore, but it was still fresh for Bucky, and the novelty hadn’t worn off yet. Bucky was not ashamed to use it to his advantage in this precise moment. 

 

“This place is nice.” Bucky turned to face Steve, alone now, and trailed his fingers across the smooth surface of the kitchen island, voice dipping a little lower, dark chocolate mixed with honey. “Feels good. Intimate.” 

 

“Bucky.” There was a slight warning in Steve’s tone. Steve wasn’t new to this game, goodness no. But Steve was Steve, and Bucky knew how to push Steve’s buttons. 

 

Bucky continued to wander, trailing light fingertips over walls and windows as he passed. 

 

“So many windows though. Not a lot of privacy, really. I mean, if I were to pin you against these windows, Stevie, who do you think would see? The neighbours? The people on the street? Would they see that you’re mine?”

 

“Buck, please.” Steve was moving towards him, voice rough and eyes dark. Bingo. 

 

“Please what, Steve? Please stop? Or something else?” 

 

Bucky reached a hand out and cupped Steve’s jaw, summer-blue eyes flickering closed as Steve inhaled a shaky breath, a small shiver running down his spine. 

 

“You should stop.” Yah, this was happening. Steve (perfect boyfriend/almost roommate) basically just admitted it. Steve was nothing if not considerate, and word choice was important to him. Steve’s phrasing gave everything away.

 

“I know I  _ should  _ stop Steve, but you don’t actually want me to, do you?” Bucky was reeling in the line now, Steve already baited and hooked. 

 

Steve’s reply was a swallow. God, Bucky loved him. Steve wore desire like a crown. 

 

Bucky dropped to his knees on the spot and Steve moaned, already bracing one hand on the wide window in front of him in resigned anticipation. 

 

“People could see us.” Steve’s voice was more aroused than concerned and Bucky shrugged. 

 

“I know.” 

 

Steve shuddered fully this time, his cheeks and ears flushing pink with excitement and potential embarrassment. They hadn’t really experimented in this sense before, and the thrill of being caught was prickling along Bucky’s body enticingly. 

 

Bucky pressed his nose into Steve’s crotch, Steve’s growing erection already tenting his dark-washed designer jeans. 

 

“Mmmm.” Bucky let out a hum of contentment and breathed a warm wash of air across the fabric, Steve’s other hand coming down to rest in his hair. This was gonna be great. Fucking sexy and risky and hot. Apartment shopping was officially an A+ activity. He was never gonna be able to watch House Hunters again without popping at least a semi after this. 

 

Bucky placed a soft kiss against Steve’s covered length before quickly unfastening the button on his jeans and sliding his pants and boxers down together in one easy motion. Steve gasped slightly as the cooler apartment air hit his warmed skin and he leaned a little more heavily on his arm against the window. 

 

This wasn’t gonna take long. Which was probably a good thing, as their agent was due back in less than an hour now. 

 

Bucky swallowed Steve down enthusiastically, cheeks hollowing and mouth stretching wide as he took Steve in. Steve felt delicious on his tongue, a warm, heavy weight that traveled down his throat and into his core.  _ Mine,  _ he thought possessively as he swirled his tongue around Steve’s head, drawing gentle cries and gasps from the man above him, causing his own erection to press persistently against his zipper. Ouch. But fuck, so good. And Bucky could forget his own neediness for the moment. He had a mission here, and by god, he was going to succeed. 

 

Steve’s breath did that adorable little catch it did when Steve was close, and Bucky pulled off, licking his hand (he was low on resources and this was better than a dry handy, ok?) and quickly wrapping his palm around Steve’s dick, jerking him off with fluid motions. 

 

Steve’s legs buckled and he gasped, fingers tightening wonderfully into Bucky’s hair, and suddenly Steve was coming, white hot ribbons of cum releasing onto the well-worn floor, pearlescent rivers adding even more character to the aged hardwood. Steve slumped against the window completely now, taking a moment to himself for recovery. 

 

Time to swing for the bleachers, with Steve still all orgasm-fuzzy and Bambi-legged. “Aw Steve! You got cum on the floor! Oh no. Oh geez. We can’t just, like, leave that there. Can you imagine, someone else moving in here when we’ve deflowered the floor this way? No. Oh no. I mean, we’ll wipe it up, sure, but it’ll still  _ be  _ there, you know? Molecules and such. The essence of cum. Not appropriate. It’s only fair we take this place. You break it, you buy it. Or something. You know how it is. Real estate.”

 

Steve looked like he was having a hard time processing any information at this point, but he still did a respectable job of tucking himself back into his pants and pulling himself together. He shook himself slightly, physically, maybe mentally as well, and then met Bucky’s eyes. 

 

“Do you want to live here Buck?” The question came with a smile. 

 

“Well. I mean. Yes. I do.”

 

“Good. Me too.” 

 

Bucky’s mouth dropped open. 

 

“I wasn’t sure if you’d like it, it’s a little more rustic than your current place.”

 

Bucky’s current apartment leaned more towards chrome and glass. This place was wood and stone, enduring and reliable with weight and age. He really, really liked it. It made him think of Steve. But Bucky could see pieces of himself here too, in the gleam of the kitchen faucet, in the reflection of the inky black countertops. The way the light touched the brick walls. This place felt like a home. 

 

“Steve, I really want to live here.”

 

Steve moved then, wrapping Bucky in a warm embrace, soft pink lips brushing against his temple. 

 

“Then this is where we’ll live.”

 

* * *

They got the keys to the apartment two weeks later, and the first two items brought in were not only members of the Rogers/Barnes family, but also members of the plant family  Cactaceae. 

 

The sun hit the wide window ledges just right in the afternoons, and the cacti were very pleased with this new development. They had no opinions regarding the cum molecules on the floor. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super open to suggestions for things you'd like to see in this series, so if you have an idea, shout it out! I can't promise anything, but if a prompt hits me right, I'd be happy to write it! :)


End file.
